Quiet Mornings?
by FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Norway wanted a nice peaceful morning, but did he get one? NO. A certain annoying Anko came in and ruined it all...In a good way. Denmark x Norway/DenNor R-18!


This wonderful, amazing, beautiful, descriptive story _**DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**_. It was made by a good friend of mine, and HE sent it to me. He didn't want to post it, so I did. I wanted to show all of you!

FULL CREDIT TO MAH FRIEND.

Denmark x Norway/DenNor

* * *

><p><strong>Quiet Mornings?<strong>

A soft breeze filled your room quite suddenly. Though it was odd, because at the moment, none of the Windows or doors were opened. Or so you thought. Just then, a pair of hands snatched you up from behind, roughly squeezing.

"**Min**** Norway. You have been rather cruel to me lately- perhaps it is time to relieve the**_**sexual tension**_**that bothers you so much...?**" Denmark whispered softly into your ear, leaning down, you could feel his hot breath grazing across the back of your neck and flowing down onto your shoulders. A fleeting shiver raced down your spine as Denmark's hands slowly began to slip downwards. He gave a quick huff into you ear, his mouth opening lightly and you felt his wet appendage slip down the nape of your neck, collecting at the shoulder joint. You felt a low, rumbling chuckle reverberate through your body as his left hand slipped yet lower, his fingers dipping into your waist line.

"**Perhaps**** it is just that Min Norway is angry at Papa Den Den because he has not touched here in a while...?**" His voice seemed to slide directly into you soul, just as his fingers slid effortlessly into your pants. Grazing the tip of your Manhood with his fingers, you could feel Denmark's breath quicken as he used his other hand to press your hips up against his. A little shiver ran down you- he was _hard_. And his huge, throbbing member was poking into the crook of your ass. The heat from his body seemed to infect you, for when Denmark slipped his hands fully down and grasped your member, you could feel yourself get extraordinarily hard. You heard him laugh once more, the air seemed to get heavy, and you barely noticed anything else around you as the sudden haze of arousal kicked in. He picked you up, though you don't know when, and you found yourself being thrown onto your own bed and overtaken. His weight transferred onto you, though his hand expertly seemed to stay in place, even when he flipped you around to face him. Denmark's face, dipped with red, stared down at you with perverted, husky eyes. Lifting his other free hand, he turned his head to the side and began to slip out of his tie. Meanwhile, you couldn't help but shiver deeply as his thumb moved up and claimed the tip, fingers gladly adding pressure, squeezing you from all sides. He chuckled lightly, licking his lips as he gave his hand an experiment pump, getting the quick twitch from your cock that he had been hoping for.

"Oh**, Min Norway. You have been depraved, by the**_**feel**_**of it. Ahh, Min poor Norway. How about Papa Den Den stops teasing you now..?**" He whispered lightly, just then, his mouth crashed heavily onto yours. You felt his tongue slip inside, twisting, licking, and tasting everything it found there. Wrapping his tongue rather expertly around yours, you couldn't help but be shocked, and even take in the taste of him that he was so forcefully giving onto you. You felt him shift as he suddenly pulled off his Jacket, throwing it aside. Wait, when had he started doing that~? It was all moving so fast as he released you, just for a moment, to fully pull off his undershirt, gloves, and gently removed his hat. Tossing all items aside and off the bed, Denmark removed his hand from your cock- much to your dissatisfaction- and went onto working on your pants themselves. Breathing rather erratically now, Denmark gave you a hungry look as he roughly pulled down your pants, taking your boxers with them. Taking in a hiss of breath at the sudden feel of cold air against your erection, Denmark stopped removing your pants about half way, leaving one pant leg still on draping off your knee. You glanced down at his bare chest, how it was heaving over top of you, and then looked even lower- where a very _large_, distinguishable bulge was present. You had half a mind to do something about it, but by this time, Denmark had already taken the initiative once again.

"**You said you want to be on top today, Right?**" He half growled out of sheer ecstasy as he picked you up by the ass, flipped you over once again, and placed you so that you were on your knees above him. He brought his hand to his mouth and plunged his fingers inside, playing with his tongue, coating them generously with saliva. Sliding his hand up your back and lifting up your shirt, He pressed you back down into his mouth as he resumed the dance of tongues. Without warning, you felt yourself jump as he slid two fingers inside you.

And that was it. Denmark couldn't take it anymore. Releasing you, his face was heavily red now as he continued to pump, stretch, and even scissor your entrance. Removing his hand from you back, he reached down and flicked his fingers under his own waistband, lightly pulling out his own erection. You felt your eyes widen lightly as you looked down- he was _huge_. Smirking lightly, he pulled out his fingers and gripped your hips, using his other hand as a guide for himself as he slowly started to push himself inside you. You felt a hiss of air go into you as it took a moment for you to get used to his size once more, as it has been a while. Denmark closed his eyes as he pushed the head in, being swallowed lightly he let out a low moan as he slowly pushed himself all the way in. He gave you a moment to recover, before he started with quick, short thrusts. His breath caught as you could hear his voice rumble through the back of his throat. Eyes still closed, he clenched his teeth at the pleasure and started to push in faster.

"**Uh...Ng.. G-God, Norway...!**" He groaned out, no longer trying to hide his moans of pleasure as he started slamming into you harder and faster, each pump sending a wave of pleasure through your body as he rammed into those sensitive nerves. He moved his free hand up and grabbed your cock once again, pumping and twisting his hands knowledgeably around as he threw his head back. He kept going, for gods know how long. Denmark's hot, muscular body just kept pounding and pounding, each thrust winning you another satisfying sound from him. His breath was so quick and hot against your skin as he leaned up and licked your stomach, playing with your member all the while.

"**S****-Shit, I'm gonna...Ngh! C-Cum...!**" He hissed into Norway's stomach as his thrusts intensified, getting deeper and harder, until finally, you felt your own head throw back as you released a warbled cry. You came hard onto both his chest and yours, and he let out a soft groan as he shot his own load inside you. You felt the hot, sticky liquid drip out from the sides as you both lay there, just for a moment. You breathe mingled with his as you slowly felt yourself slip from consciousness. Denmark grabbed you and threw you back onto the bed, pulling himself out lightly as he covered you both with the blankets.

"**Tension has been satisfied...**_**no**_**?**" He whispered to you as you fell asleep against his chest.

* * *

><p>Wasn't that just amazing? Please leave feedback!<p> 


End file.
